Brave
by StrawberryGirlKairi
Summary: Namine feels invisible, she has no friends and no life, its always the same, her life is a boring routine, the only thing she enjoys is drawing. What happens when a boy from her past shows up and tries to change all that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I haven't written anything in forever, this is actually something I wrote almost a year ago and I found it while checking my old stuff and I thought it wasn't half bad so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

****Summary: Namine feels invisible, she has no friends and no life, its always the same, her life is a boring routine, the only thing she enjoys is drawing. What happens when a boy from her past shows up and tries to change all that.****

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

She was staring at the clock on the wall, waiting for the final bell to ring, she was tired and all she wanted to do was get home, lock herself in her art studio and draw for the rest of the day.  
Ring… There goes the final bell.

I got up from my seat and dashed out of the classroom, I walked over to my locker to grab some of my art supplies that were in there. As soon as I was ready to leave I went to the parking lot and looked to see if my older sister, Larxene was there to pick me up, I saw her red convertible and waved at her so that she would notice me. She drove towards me and I got in the car.

"Hey kiddo! How was school today?" she asked me  
I remained quiet for awhile and just simply answered "the usual".  
She sighed "Hey Nams, if you need someone to talk to I'm all ears you know".  
I stared at her for awhile and gave her a warm smile "Thank you".

I know my older sister worries about me a lot, she knows I don't have many friends, err well, any friends. We both live together in an apartment, I haven't had any friends ever since our parents died. I'm scared of making friends, I don't like getting close to people, the closer you get the more it'll hurt if they leave.

We reached our apartment and as soon as Larxene unlocked the door I was already in my art studio. I started looking at all the drawings on my wall, they were all drawn by me, I was just looking at them and remembering the times I drew them, but I stopped at one specific drawing, I always stop at this drawing.

Its a drawing of me and a boy, we're both little kids, I always look at the boy, he was a friend from my childhood, my best friend, I can't remember his name though, all I remember is that he moved away a little before my parents died.

My parents died when I was just six years old, Larxene was thirteen, we both ended up having to move to Radiant Garden and live with our grandparents, but as soon as Larxene turned eighteen we both moved back to Twilight Town and started living together in this apartment.

Well, enough of my random venting, I think its about time I start doing what I came here for.

I grabbed my sketch pad and started drawing a boy with wild spiky brown hair, I smiled as I started drawing his eyes, those beautiful eyes that remind me of the ocean, although I decided that it was about time for me to move on, he already has a girlfriend, Kairi.

She's the prettiest girl in the entire school and everybody loves her, but she's also super nice, once I bumped into her and she actually apologized to me! No one ever does that, she made me feel like I actually existed.

I never really liked Sora, I guess you could say I admired him. I look at him and Kairi as the definition of perfection, both of them are absolutely perfect. I wish I could be like them, pretty, popular, happy. I wanted Sora and Kairi to be my friends, but I've already given up on that idea, having friends just causes pain.

Before I knew I had been done with my drawing, I signed it and put my sketch pad away, I heard my sister yelling and I opened the door to hear what she was saying.

"Okay, okay, yes, I understand, thank you sir" she hung up.  
"Who were you talking to?" I was curious.  
"Oh, that was my boss, he was asking me if I could take an extra shift tomorrow" she looked at me worriedly.  
"Do you think you can walk home from school tomorrow? I'll leave you something to eat for dinner and you can just put it in the microwave",  
"I'm okay with that, I don't really mind" I told her.

We sat down and started to eat our dinner in silence, neither of us ever speak, at first Larxene would try but I was never good at conversations.

I finished eating and went over to wash my plate. I gave Larxene a tired look and told her I'd be in my room, she nodded her head and continued eating her food.

I grabbed my pajamas and my ipod and went inside my bathroom. I put The A team by Ed Sheeran and then I turned the shower on. I stood there just thinking for awhile and listening to the song.

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

_'Cause we're just under the upperhand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

For some reason this song always calms me down. I listened to it over and over again until I finished my shower.

I turned the shower off grabbed the towel and started drying myself off, I put on my pajamas, walked into my room, and laid on the bed. I was staring at the ceiling, it was beautiful, I had taken a latter once and started putting my pictures on the ceiling like a jigsaw puzzle. Lying down on my bed and staring at the ceiling is probably my favorite part of the day.

My eyes started feeling heavy and I gave a loud yawn, I looked at the clock, it was only 9:43. If I don't go to bed early I'd be tired when I wake up in the morning and I'll be late to school, so with that in mind, I turned off the lights, laid on my bed and decided to get some sleep.

XxXxX

A boy was sitting on his bed admiring his skateboard, he was extremely excited because he had recently moved back to his hometown and he got transferred to the high school that most of the teens go to. He was mostly excited about one thing though, finding his best friend and also the girl he's been in love with for ten years.

He finished checking out his new skateboard and then went over to his drawer and took out a picture that was inside an old looking box, it was a picture of two kids, a boy and a girl, both of them were blonde, but they weren't siblings. He stares at the picture longingly and whispers the girl's name, "Namine".

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, review if you wanna (It would mean a lot to me). :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God I apologize for not updating in forever I'm like super random when it comes to updating or writing fanfiction like it could take me years to do an update cause I'm jusr so random but I promise you guys who read that I will seriously try my best because I'm feeling really motivated to write now so I hope you guys enjoy this update! :3 ~StrawberryGirlKairi**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and I let out a loud yawn, then I turned my head to look at the clock and it read '7:50'... Wait... "7:50!"

Oh my God! I am so late! And I have a test first period!

I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed over to my closet to get my uniform, while at the same time holding my toothbrush with one hand and brushing my hair with the other I struggled to put my uniform on.

As soon as I somehow managed to pull that off I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that Larxene must have left for me and I bolted out the door, without forgetting to lock it of course.

'Crap, I missed the bus' was my first thought because that meant that I would have to walk to school and that's a 20 minute walk from here and as I took a peak at my watch I knew that I was not going to be there early today.

I was practically running because I couldn't afford to miss my test today, I turned the corner and that's when it hit me, and I mean it literally hit me.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" the person I bumped into yelled

I looked up at him and I noticed he was wearing the same uniform as me, and he must have noticed that too

"Wait a sec', do you go to Destiny High?" he asked curiously as if it wasn't obvious with just the fact we both had the same school uniform so I slowly nodded at him and he smiled down at me and offered me his hand to help me up

"At least I'm not the only one that's late" he said with a smile plastered all over his face

Something was off though, I know that I don't really have many friends and I don't socialize with people at school but I know for certain I've never seen this guy at school before.

"I've never really seen you at school before" I told him in an attempt to relieve my curiosity

"That's because I just moved in last week and today's my first day, name's Roxas by the way" he said while offering me his hand to shake it and so I did

"Mine's Na-" and suddenly a drop of water landed on my nose and everyone here knows what that means, and no it doesn't mean that the clouds are crying.

"It's raining" he said, cutting me off after my brief pause, "we should find shelter"

And so we both ran towards a nearby bus stop that had a roof and bench and we both sat there in silence to wait as the rain poured down.

He glanced at me curiously and I knew because I could feel his gaze inspecting me from head to toe.

"Have we met before?" he asked suddenly and I blinked at him and before I could open my mouth to speak he leaned over just a few breaths away from my face, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and we remained like that for a few seconds before his face suddenly flushed a deep red and I could faintly hear him whisper something along the lines of "she reminds me of her".

I can only imagine that my cheeks must have been red as well considering that was the first time I had ever experienced such close proximity with a boy before.

"You never told me your name" he said all of a sudden, and it was true I hadn't told him my name yet.

"Namine, my name is Namine" I said while giving him a small smile, and everything that ocurred after that happened so quickly that I couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened.

All I can say is that nothing in the world could have ever prepared me for what happened next.

* * *

**I really wanted to end it there but don't worry guys I promise the next chapter will be a looooot longer, I just really love cliffhangers :3**


End file.
